A bored Undead
by awstinu
Summary: What would happen if you left your character alone forever, and he discovered that he couldn't turn hollow? He would eventually start doing things himself, do everything he could think of, and then get bored. Now what if that same undead found himself pulled into the world of Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero)... serious attitude issues. Contains pretty much all Zero characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals and all variations thereof, starting up a new story. At the time of writing, this is actually the first piece iv'e done with a character pov, save the dying test subject in After Escape, and this time the pov character is actually thinking to himself, and will be speaking to others as well. So unless i come up with a better system, from this point on all of my stories will use the following format. "TEST"- speaking, 'TEST'- thinking, TEST - actions. Also the disclaimer, I do not own either Zero no Tsukaima or Dark Souls. As is usual, please review :3**

* * *

Torvald was put simply, bored. It had been a few millennia since he discovered he couldn't actually hollow for whatever reason, and stopped doing so once he reached the walking corpse state. Not quite a fleshy pink hollow, and far from one of the dried up mummy-esque undead soldiers, he was more of a freshly decayed body, still moist and covered in mostly intact skin. Seeing as he couldn't go past this point, it was also his usual appearance.

He had been bored for quite awhile. In the beginning he had things to do, ring the bells of awakening, beat Sen's fortress, open the kiln of the first flame. And while those had filled time, he knew they were just that. Things to kill time. Having read the books in the grand library of Seath's palace after big hat Logan turned hollow, he knew a good deal. And not just from the books that had turned Logan. He took his knowledge from all of them. All of the forbidden books, the unholy scrolls, the… well you get the point. He knew that the sunlight in Anor Londo was an illusion. That Gwyndolin kept up an illusion of his sister, Gwynevere, who had left the city with her husband, Flan. He also knew that both Frampt and Kathe wanted to use him as their pawn. Burning himself forever or sitting at the throne of a doomed world did not appeal to him. He also knew that with time in Lordran distorted the way it was, there was no end for the world should he just sit down and do nothing. Time simply did not exist in this land, and as a result an undead could actually change "when" he was by thinking of a certain point in time and dying. None of the other undead seemed to have figured this out however, and because of that he was able to watch them over and over as they screwed up. Link the flame and burn yourself, kill Gwyn, leaving the flame fuel deprived, and you merely reinstated time for yourself and the version of the world you were in at that moment. Since there was no point in either choice, Torvald decided to do what he wanted instead. Namely explore.

Slightly hard to do when the nearest bonfire is fifty miles away… and a few thousand feet above you. They did say the abyss was endless. And with it came endless monsters. The first thing he tried was to get to the strongest point he could reach without absorbing a fully powered lord soul and literally becoming an undead god. At which point he was stupidly powerful, and annoyed when he wanted to trek back to "civilization". So he experimented for a couple- hundred years and figured out how to create bonfires. He was overjoyed at this, remembering the despair he felt at the severe lack of bonfires back when he was still on the pointless journey to save the world. He had learned what was arguably the most powerful art for any undead.

And so he promptly covered Lordran in bonfires. Except for the main part of Anor Londo. These were his fires, and he'd be damned if he let any other undead use them.

Eventually he found Oolacile. Both of them. The one that was newly corrupted and the one that was deep in the abyss and still just as dangerous as it had been back then. Just a lot less pretty. Being an incredibly powerful undead, he cleared them both of enemies, loot, and "Quests" or whatever could be called that. Beating Artorias and Kalameet, and finding every one of those damn crystal lizrds, weren't really quest like.

He spent another century mining ore, and forging weapons. He needed a hobby or two, and it was always good fun to show up at newly arrived undead's firelink shrines with a sword as big as a tree, and claim that it was butter knife. The looks he got gave him plenty a laugh.

Crazy strength does come in handy.

Even with all this exploring to do, and crafting to perform, it was only a matter of time until physical activities were no longer exciting. At that point he switched from adventures to intellectual pursuits. He mastered pyromancy, and sorcery. Figured out that while his faith sucked, he could still increase it by sacrificing souls. And so he developed unique spells.

That eventually became tiring as well.

So we come upon our undead hero, while he is in the process of doing what he usually does at this point. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

'Kill me. Please. At least it would let me pass a few more moments. I've been laying here on the forest floor for who knows how long. There's nothing left that's interesting to do... at this point I would welcome suddenly being stabbed through, it would be more entertaining than sitting here waiting for anything. Oh well. At least I'm not insane. Then it'd really suck.'

More time passes and I see a glowing light from by my legs. Lifting my head up I notice a large green portal. I assume it's a portal. If it's not then someone has decided to stick a green glowing window pane in front of me for no apparent reason… that might actually be a good idea. Stick random, okay never mind, bad idea.

Getting up, I stare at the portal for a few seconds.

"On the one hand, I have absolutely no clue where this goes and could probably end up somewhere rather nasty if I touch it. On the other hand, at least I won't be bored…"

I reach out without hesitation and jump into the portal, just as I finally make out the sound of a girl's voice reaching me. The language sounds like a corrupted form of the language old Astoran nobles used to speak.

I'm unable to make out what she's saying before an explosion hits me and I take up a combat stance, both hands on my spear and posture low.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for being gone for a ridiculous amount of time, I just lost all desire to write for awhile due to certain events that will never be mentioned, Skyrim style... Anyway, I'm back now and while I've learned personally that i can't make deadlines whenever i set them, I will try to update at least one of my stories every week or so, if not more. Once again, I am sorry for being gone for so long, and do not own any of the materials I use in this work of fiction.**

 **Also, I'm pretty certain that everyone knows the events leading up to the summoning of Louise's familiar in either the anime or manga, so I'll be starting off with our favorite undead's appearance.**

* * *

The first thing Torvald noticed upon being summoned to this new land, was the stupid amount of Life he could feel pulsing through the earth beneath his feet. All undead could sense life in varying amounts, as they were designed to seek it out and bring back fragments of the first flame to prolong the god's reign. Normally it was a slight tug in the direction of the nearest large source of life and power, but that was far from the current sensation. This was akin to the first time he had gotten drunk, when he was still alive. It felt like the entire world was spinning around him, and it was disorientating in the extreme. Barely able to focus, he kept up his guard with his spear and managed to only stumble slightly.

The second thing Torvald noticed after catching himself and adjusting to the incredible vitality of wherever he now found himself, was that he was surrounded. By humans no less, so either he was outside Lordran, or whoever had summoned him had gotten seriously lost. Then again, he doesn't know for sure that he was summoned, it could have been an attempted transportation portal.

Either way, he hadn't been attacked in the opening seconds of his appearance, so they hadn't been expecting him, and they still hadn't attacked him, so they may not be hostile at all... With this in his mind, Torvald began to take stock of his potential foes.

* * *

Louise was dumbstruck, as was everyone around her. Her classmates had just begun to belittle her for failing the summoning ritual when the dust fell from the air and a human form began to come together in front of her. While the form may be that of a human, the thing in front of her was anything but. She could only describe it as a slightly decayed cadaver, clutching a strangely glinting spear in it's hands.

A few seconds passed before her classmates continued to embarrass her, though they were clearly unsettled by the appearance.

"Louise really can't do anything right, she actually summoned a corpse. How is that even possible?"

"Leave it to the zero to make a mockery of herself at every turn!"

As her classmates began to poke fun of her, Louise became more ashamed of herself. Her feelings of self hate came to an abrupt halt however, when the cadaver began to move.

* * *

'If they want to stand around and talk to each other, then let them. In the meantime I'll change armor and get ready for combat. They're most likely mages, unless impractical clothes and no armor are the standard among knights and rogues here, so Havel's Set will be my best bet.'

Searching through his soul, he found Havel's set and quickly brought them into existence. Seeing as he was up against mages, he also changed out his spear for a darkmoon talisman and prepared a lightning bolt for casting.

Now prepared for battle, at least as much as he could be without having prior knowledge of his opponent's attacks, he lowered his stance, brought his shield up to his side, and waited.

* * *

Needless to say, when a corpse suddenly pulls a suit of rock armor out of nowhere and takes up a combat stance, people notice. Louise just took a step back, her classmates either pulled out wands or backed away with heavy breathing.

Professor Colbert just narrowed his eyes and raised his wand into a casting position.

"Louise, if this... creature, turns hostile, I want you to run."

Startled out of her thoughts, Louise immediately set to arguing.

"Professor, this is my familiar, regardless of what he looks like or can do, and I will bind him to me, on my honor as a Valliere!"

She tightened her grip around her wand in an attempt to hide the slight shaking of her hand.

Professor Colbert opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the very subject of their conversation.

"You know, it's not polite to talk about someone like they're not even present."

* * *

 **And thats all for today folks, mainly because I've hit a roadblock. I don't know whether or not I should have Torvald be capable of recognizing the meaning behind their words, and how I should write the actions and reactions of the actual cast members, I'll probably rewatch the first feew episodes of FoZ to refresh my mind, and then continue writing. If you have any ideas, or any critique at all, please review or PM. I didn't quite like how this piece turned out, as the flow felt kind of off... :/ well, I will see you next time, BYE BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back :3 And time for some explanations. I once again couldn't find a flow after updating this story last time, and fell out of the writing mood for about a week. Then some stuff started happening in my personal life, and long story short, I'm in the navy now, and will be shipping out to boot camp in most likely two months, though my official date at the moment is in December. This is because we (my recruiter and I) have to take care of some paperwork before I can take up what will eventually be my job, Nuclear Electro technician. These are the guys in charge of actually running Nuclear reactors, and so they have to A. be completely loyal to America, and B. go through a rather difficult technical school course in order to actually become a Nuclear ET, and as a result the Navy is always trying to get their Nukes (Nickname for guys in the nuclear program) into boot camp ASAP so they don't change their minds about joining the Navy. Since some certain paperwork is taking a long time to process before I can actually take the job, I'm currently listed as a gunner's mate and as a result have a shipping date in December. Now this means I will be dropping off the face of the earth completely at some point in the future, no updates, no reading, nothing. I will return when I can but expect a year and a half hiatus before I can continue writing again, starting in a few months. As for why I'm even updating this story, it's because of you guys. I had fun writing the first two chapters of this story many months ago, but didn't think many people would actually like it and didn't think much of it when I stopped writing, to the point that I forgot about it. So imagine my amusement when I'm looking through the crossover stories and stumble upon my own. I was immediately surprised by the number of favs and follows, and nearly started crying when I read the reviews… I blame you. Anyway, the result is that I'm going to pick up this story again at the least, and may pick up after escape again if I have the time, or if I see enough support for it in PM's or follows/ favorites. Once again, sorry for abandoning you guys and gals, as well as everyone / thing in-between.**

 **Also, I own neither familiar of zero nor dark souls.**

* * *

"You know, it's not very polite to talk about someone like they're not even present."

Everyone stopped and stared at Torvald.

Torvald, though none of them could see it, just blinked.

* * *

On the surface, Louise went blank but on the inside she was losing her mind.

"It's Sentient! Founder help me, I didn't just summon a walking corpse, I summoned a fully fledged zombie! What if I get sent to the inquisition, of all the ends to be mine, I never expected the inquisition! If the inquisition takes me my family will be dishonored to the point they'll be nothing more than a bunch of laughing stock. What will big sister Cattleya say? What will mother-"

Louise's thoughts froze for a second on remembering her mother.

"Oh founder, what will mother do to me!"

And she could not help but emit a shudder at that thought.

* * *

On the outside, Torvald was calm and collected, while inside he was fighting not to burst out laughing.

"Oh the looks on their face is priceless, it's like that one time Siegmeyer found out there was more traps inside Sen's fortress that the boulder slope he was stuck on, this is wonderful."

Torvald was filled with satisfaction, until seeing a small pink haired child shudder, in what he believed to be fear of him.

Torvald loved to mess with people and play tricks on them. He was the kind of guy who would cover the entirety of the undead burg in messages with no actual content, so the floor appeared orange and black to new arrivals, who would then proceeded to question what was wrong with the town, and if they had eaten some bad moss.

Scaring young children, human no less, to the point they froze up with a thousand yard stare, was not something he remotely approved of, and any amusement he had with the situation died quickly.

Taking out a piece of humanity and actualizing it within himself, reversing the hollowed appearance of his body, he proceeded to reach up and remove his helmet before approaching the girl.

* * *

Colbert was not happy in the slightest. Not only was the summon of Louise le blanc de la Valliere seemingly a creature that had returned to life, but was intelligent enough to understand what they were saying, though it did posses a strange accent (Think Spanish from our world). Though he had served in the military before, he had never encountered something like this, and thus had no idea how to respond to or combat it.

One thing was sure to Colbert, however, as he watched la Valliere shake in what he believed to be fear, he would let no harm come to his students so long as he remained standing. He began to prepare a strong fire spell, hoping it would be effective against the creatures rotting flesh, when the creature pulled out what seemed to be a black flame, and crushed it.

The creature was engulfed in light before it removed its helmet and began to walk towards la Valliere.

But it was no longer a creature, it was a young man, roughly the age of his students, maybe a summer younger or older, of relatively good looks.

Though quite a lot can be called relatively when the previous appearance was rotting, decayed, and smelt like a pile of corpses.

So surprised was Colbert, that he didn't break free of his stupor until after the boy had reached la Valliere, and knelt down before her.

* * *

Louise was spooked out of her thousand yard stare when she noticed the creature had started glowing. Taking another step back, she prepared to fight, until it pulled off it's helmet, revealing the face of a boy around her age. She, like the rest of her classmates was surprised, and did not know what to expect when it approached her.

They certainly didn't expect it to kneel before her, in a position of submission.

"My apologies young one, as I did not intend to frighten you. I mean you no harm, and do not plan on causing trouble."

"What-?" Louise couldn't believe what she was hearing, this strange summon, had been a cadaver just one minute before, and was now as human looking as she. It was also professing that it held no intention to harm anyone, and would not cause problems. As she processed what he had said, however, she also realized what he meant by 'young one'. Her own familiar had the audacity to call her a child! It would have to be punished, but later, as she had yet to bind the familiar.

"- kind do not have the need to retain our human forms, and so they are often left to decay."

"What are you talking about?" Louise had phased out, and missed part of whatever her familiar was saying.

"While once human, I and those like me have been linked by our souls to the flame of life, and as a result we cannot permanently die, so while we may appear to be undead we are much more."

"What do you mean, 'linked to the flame of life'." Louise was confused, but starting to be nervous once again, as this was bordering on heretical.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Torvald responded with a kind smile, stood up, and walked into the middle of the clearing once again.

* * *

Kneeling down in front of the girl, so as to bring her to eye level, he began to comfort her.

"My apologies young one, as I did not intend to frighten you. I mean you no harm, and do not plan on causing trouble."

"What-?" While no longer frightened by him, which seemed to be a remarkably fast recovery from the fear she had displayed, the child seemed to be confused.

"While my appearance was frightening, it was only because I chose not to maintain my human form, not that I was a monster, that I appeared as such. My kind have no need to retain our human forms, and so they are often left to decay."

"What are you talking about?"

"While once human, I and those like me have been linked by our souls to the flame of life, and as a result we cannot permanently die, so while we may appear to be undead we are much more." Undead were truly closer to being demigods rather than zombies or humans. They could not permanently die, could easily surpass their human limits, and could eventually stand against gods.

"What do you mean, 'linked to the flame of life'." The child had apparently latched onto their conversation, and wanted to know more. Amused by the child's ability to understand what he was speaking of, and in a much better mood now, Torvald decided to get something out of the way.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Was all he stated before walking back to the center of the clearing.

* * *

Having refrained from attacking the strange being summoned by La Valliere, Colbert became intrigued as their conversation went on. He even went so far as to relax a little, though he refrained from lowering his guard, when it became clear that the man held no violent intent. The explanation given by the creature left more questions than answers, but he would be able to inquire further after the binding ritual was completed.

When the being stood and returned to the clearing where he was first summoned, he pulled out another black sprite, and plunged his arm elbow deep into the ground, before an orange and black glow began to emanate. Pulling his arm out empty handed, the man took several steps back as a fiery red orange flame began to shoot out of the hole, with the end result being ten feet high flames that did not seem to make much noise, nor burn their surroundings. A minute and a half went by before anyone reacted, and while this showed that the flames were not dying down, the bigger concern on everyone's mind was the fact that magic had been performed by this strange creature summoned by La Valliere.

* * *

It was exceptionally easy to create bonfires in this new world, the air alone pulsed with such life, that just a small bit of humanity was needed. Normally bonfires were formed by taking the bones of those well endowed with life, and a speck of the first flame, for kindling. A weapon used by them in life would serve as the linchpin for that power, containing it and creating a sort of resonating effect, to which undead were drawn. A sprite of humanity would be sacrificed as a combination of spark and substantial fuel, and the result would be a very small bonfire, but it was a start that could be built off of.

The amount of life in this area was practically drenching, like pouring gallons of lantern fuel over the kindling for a fire, humanity in this case. As a result, there was no need for the bones, or a weapon to create the resonating effect. The fire naturally resonated with the life in the air, and became self sustaining.

With that said, something was not right with this fire, he could feel it on an instinctual level, and it was a few moments before an epiphany hit him. The fire had no link to this world's flame of life. It was like putting some fuel near an extremely hot blaze, the intense heat causes it to catch, but it's not actually part of the main flame. He found this incredibly interesting, as he had never experienced anything like it.

Torvald was distracted however, when the students around suddenly starting yelling in what sounded like disbelief.

* * *

Louise could not believe it, not only had she summoned what was apparently some kind of inhuman being that alternated between human like and cadaver-esque forms, but it was a mage to boot. Still reeling from the shock she decided that in order to stop this madness, the binding had to be completed. Taking a moment to prepare herself, she walked up to the undead, and tapped him on his shoulder.

* * *

Torvald was becoming rather annoyed with the general student body's behavior, and was about to say something when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he was surprised to find the child from earlier.

"Yes child?"

"Kneel down." The child practically demanded of him, leaving him wondering at the child's reasons and character, but he did so anyway.

"What is it that you require?"

He did not know how to respond when the child pointed her wand at him, and began to chant.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual, and make him my familiar."

After chanting out the invocation, the child came close to him and pressed her lips against his, in what took a second to register as a kiss in Torvald's mind. Extremely surprised, but unable to resist, he gently pushed her away and replied with a smirk.

"Now Louise, while I'll admit I'm rather dashing and handsome, I'm still a bit too old for you-"

That was as far as he got, before a searing pain raced through his body, which was extremely unusual. Undead cease to really feel pain after awhile, as they become used to it. They distance themselves from their physical bodies and focus on their surroundings and maintaining their minds. While Torvald didn't need to worry about hollowing, he still distanced himself as pain could prove to be annoying or downright hindering during fights. The fact that he was feeling such pain now, meant that whatever was happening affected more than just his physical body.

His thoughts were nowhere near as articulated as he found himself actually loosing consciousness due to the pain, and the last he saw before collapsing was the sighing form of the pink haired child, apparently named Louise.


	4. Temorary Notice

I realize I've been gone for quite a long time at this point, and to be honest, it was because i lost the drive to write. I didn't have the same desire or will to write and my thought processes, (Story plot development) kind of ground to a halt. I apologize for being gone for so long, and would like to make it clear that I am coming back now, and at least two of my three stories will be updated by the end of this week. Thank you for reading my stories at all, and sorry for keeping you waiting.


End file.
